


The revenge of Emira Blight

by Sir_Valentin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ed being a caring brother, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family Issues, First Dates, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Little lumity, Vinira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Valentin/pseuds/Sir_Valentin
Summary: Due to a little accident Emira find herself recieving help from Viney, something she finds humiliating. Thus, making her crave for revenge. She'll work hard to find the best way to achieve her goal.(This is a translation from one of my works, so there will surely be some mistakes or words that might sound a little off or out of context, I'm sorry for that but I hope you can still enjoy it)Thanks for reading :)
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Viney was happy, happy to finally be able to study the two things she was most passionate about. It had never been easy for her to fit into a school that forces you to decide between the things you love. That's why she was always getting into trouble, obviously, she also liked the adrenaline, the danger, but for now she would have enough with the beasts. After all, she couldn't risk having her privileges being taken away.  
She was very grateful to Luz for giving her the courage to face the basilisk.

Although whenever a problem is solved, sooner or later a new one usually arrives, right? And her new problem had a name. Emira Blight, the one and only. The troublemaker girl at school, the rich and popular girl who eats up the world. The one who doesn't know the consequences of her actions, because her family's fame always precedes her and nobody would risk facing one of the most important families of the Boiling Islands.

It all started when she befriended Luz, a wonderful girl, a little crazy you could say, good-hearted wherever you looked, but for some reason she always attracted trouble. She won't lie, she enjoyed trouble, but she couldn’t risk being punished again.  
While Emira Blight didn't belong to the same category of problems as the uncontrolled monsters, fires, explosions, kidnappings and duels, she was definitely dangerous.

What Viney didn't remember was that, without knowing it, she had done something that a Blight couldn't let go of, something that had never happened to Emira Blight herself until then, she had hurt her pride. Unforgivable. 

Viney knew beforehand that the Blights were trouble, so ever since Luz started hanging out with her and her friends, Jerbo and Barcus, she tried to ignore them, ‘cause that Latino girl attracted that kind of people.

It was tempting to join in on certain shenanigans, where things didn't get so out of control, but she was focused on doing her best on both tracks.

It all goes a couple of months back.

One day while she was in the beasts' stables, she was taking care of her beloved Puddles' plumage when she heard a rumble coming from the nearby forest. When she looked out she could see a cloud of smoke coming from among the tall pines.

She thought it could be dangerous, but if she approached over Puddles she could assess the situation and, if it was not dangerous to neither of them, try to help whoever was in danger.

\- Come on, baby, I'll be by your side all the time- she whispered to Puddles as she gave her a pat on the back before riding her.

In the air she decided to cast a spell to alert his friends in case help was needed.

As they approached the source of the smoke she could see small flames in several bushes, as if something had exploded, but they were not yet big enough to be dangerous.  
She continued to look for whatever caused the chaos until she saw one leg sticking out of the bushes.

They landed and she carefully approached.

-Are you all right? I'm here to help you - spoke and waited for an answer.

-Don't come any closer - heard from the bush.

She did not like that answer at all. Why would she still be in the bushes? Surely must had been close to the explosion, and it would not be surprising if, even if they were slight, she had injuries.

-I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a student at Hexside, on the healing track, if you have injuries I can heal you.

\- NO! - the voice changed tone, she could feel... Nervousness? -I'm fine, I don't need your help.

The voice sounded a little familiar, but couldn't recognize who it belonged to. It was probably a girl because of her feminine, high-pitched voice, although she wouldn't know that until she saw them.

-If you're all right and don't need my help, you won't mind standing up to prove it, will you? -she replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone as she crossed her arms.

There was no answer. She knew it. That person was not okay.

-I will approach slowly, don't be afraid - the person should always be reassured. That's what they taught her in classes.

-Okay, but don't look.

-I can't not look, how could I help then?

It took her a few steps to be standing in front of the bushes, and as she moved she could see it. The oldest of the Blights, lying on her back, her arms crossed over her chest, and one of her legs over the bushes.  
She knew that the situation was not at all pleasant for the girl, a slight blush was appearing on her cheeks and her expression was unmistakable, she was embarrassed. Ashamed that someone saw her in that situation, needing help from someone else.

-I need to know what happened.

Emira gave a long sigh of defeat.

-I was trying a new spell for a joke to surprise my brother, but something went wrong, then my illusion exploded, threw me against that tree and I fell into these bushes.

-Exploded? How is that possible?

-I don't know, something went wrong, dah. Shouldn't you be focusing on other things right now?

It was certainly difficult to interact with that girl. She was helping her and still dare to give her a lecture.

-You're right - the brown hair girl agreed. -Tell me, where does it hurt?

-My leg, I think I twisted it, I can't stand up.

Viney took Emira's leg carefully, to which she complained a little, and watched it for a moment. It seemed to be just a slight tear in a knee ligament.

-Well, any other pain? Cuts or anything else you feel?

-No, just that -she hurried to answer.

-Okay. I'm going to try a spell to reduce the swelling and pain. It won't heal a hundred percent of the wound, but it will do the most of it and help you to be able to move on your own.

-Whatever you say, as long as I can leave as soon as possible - she complained.

Without paying attention to his tantrums, Viney began to gesture with his index finger a bright blue circle over the witch's knee, which turned the same color and began to glow. By the time the process was over, Emira could notice how the pain had completely disappeared and the swelling was almost invisible.

-There! -Viney smiled as she saw that the spell had been successful.

Viney stood up and held out his hand, but Emira made no attempt to accept it.

-Is something wrong? -she asked, noticing that she was still lying down.

-I think I'm very comfortable here, lying in the bushes. You can go now.

The girl wasn't stupid, she was hiding something.

-Come on, I can't leave you here after all this. If you come with me to the stables I have some magic bandages that are perfect for your knee. In two days you'll be better than new.

-I don't need anything from you, I'm fine on my own- she responded with disdain.

She had already forgotten that she was dealing with a Blight, her mistake. Sure, the healing track always has to serve those who need it without asking for anything in return, but she wasn't going to stay still receiving that kind of treatment. And when Viney gets tired, by God, you wish you hadn't messed with her.

-I got tired, you spoiled, whimsical girl- Emira jumped up a little when she heard the strong, emboldened tone of voice-. I came to help you and you will do as I say. So you're coming with me to the stables, I'll put the damn bandages on your knee and then we'll never cross words again in our lives.

Emira couldn't even open her mouth when Viney approached and graved her left arm to lift her up, one of which she had kept crossed over her chest from the first moment. This was for a reason.  
When her illusion exploded, she even covered her face, but part of the flames fell on her chest, her hood and part of her uniform began to burn. At the moment she succeeded in throwing the hood away and was able at last to extinguish the flames on his gray tunic, but the flames had consumed part of it and left at plain sight a beautiful and childish printed bra with little monsters.

Her face turned crimson in a matter of seconds and an expression of complete shame was enough to make Viney unable to contain her laughter.

-I see why you wanted to stay in the bushes- she joked, trying to hold back the laughter.

\- Don't make fun of me! - the witch reproached.

Emira Blight exposed in front of, what appeared to be a low class witch because of her all worn and torn uniform, and also, one of the multi-track kids, who were the laughing stock of the school and ignored by everyone.  
Out of nowhere something fell on her face, which distracted her from her thoughts about the girl with the jade eyes.

-Put it on, it should be enough to cover it up.

Viney had removed her jacket and thrown it at her. Without saying anything she took it and managed to hide her underwear.

-If that was all you should have told me from the beginning. I didn't think Emira Blight was that shy- joked with a small laugh.

There was no response, the witch just turned her face away in annoyance, but Viney could see the blush in her pointy ears.

Without further ado, she whistled Puddles over to them.

-Are you kidding? I'm not getting on that creature.

-What are you talking about? My beautiful Puddles is the most beautiful and adorable creature that has ever existed in the Boiling Islands- said as she pampered her with energy.

Emira had never been so close to such creatures, but up to that point it was tolerable. But to ride her? No, impossible.

-No, I won't. What if she throws me down from the heights?

-Impossible, I have ridden Puddles since I was a child and I was never in any danger. Besides, right now you can't force your knee and the way from here to school is rough and long. You have no other choice.

She didn't like the idea, but the girl was right. It made her mad to take orders from someone else.

-Come on, I'll help you up - she extended a hand that this time was accepted-. Puddles, lie down.

And the griffin did as requested. Holding Emira by one hand and with the other on her hip, which made the wounded witch uncomfortable, Viney was able to get her to sit on the griffin’s back.

-It sure is softer than you thought, right?

-No, it really looks like a fourth-rate plumage- she lied.

That plumage was extremely soft, and smelled strangely sweet. She’d never have guessed it, but I didn't want to agree with that girl. She noticed that her comment had annoyed the beastkeeper, and could not help but smile in victory.

Without saying anything else, Viney mounted Puddles in front of her and the creature began to spread her huge wings and flap them. Her caretaker ordered her to extinguish the last flames that remained with the strong flapping that generated air currents. No matter how small they were, any possibility of becoming a fire should be avoided.

Once that was done, Puddles flew off to the stables. Her caretaker was used to riding her and facing the strong winds, however, Emira held on tightly to the creature's plumage, and even if she didn't admit it, she feared she would fall at any moment.

Without saying a word or even turning around, Viney grabbed the other witch by her wrist and held her tightly to his body, a gesture that indicated that she could cling to her.

She didn't want to do that! She? Clinging to that kind of witch? It was a disgrace. She still grumbled but crossed her arms around his waist either way.

-We're almost there.

-It was about time.

It was unbearable. Everything bothered the rich girl. She didn't understand how Luz was friends with the youngest of the Blights.  
When arrived, Viney jumped out, and didn't even look at the other witch.

-Won't you help me? - said but quickly changed her mind - it's not like I need it. I was just checking whether some witches have manners.

Viney could only laugh at such hypocritical comment, which upset the other girl even more.

Emira was coming down on her own when she almost fell on her head, but Viney saw that coming, and as the "princess" closed her eyes waiting for the impact on the ground, it never came. And when she opened them, she could see the smirk on Viney's face.

-Everything alright, princess?- she asked, as Emira quickly and nervously broke the grip.

-Of course.

Viney walked away and went into the stables.

-I guess I'll be going.

They had already arrived at the school, it was a little late, but surely she could find Edric playing some prank somewhere or Amity finishing her studies at the library, that way they could accompany her back to the mansion.

As she walked to the exit of the stables, she heard her voice.

-What are you doing? I haven't put the bandages on yet. Have I?

She caught her off guard, she didn't expect the girl to return, after all she hadn't behaved very well. And even less did she expect her to come back to help one more time.

-I don't think that will be necessary. It’s already too late.

-As you wish. It would only be five minutes, but I can't force you- answered shrugging her shoulders.

She didn't know why, bubt without saying anything, went back and sat down on a wooden crate over there. Without further ado, the jade-eyed witch concentrated on her knee, as if her life depended on it.

-I need to lift your pants... Can I?

That was nothing out of the ordinary, but the situation made her a little embarrassed, but she wouldn't let the caretaker notice.

-Of course- mumbled.

And the caretaker concentrated again. With utmost care she rolled up the cloth, exposing the knee, which had nothing left of the injury but a slight reddish tint.

The discomfort she felt must have been from having someone so close invading her personal space, he didn't like having people so close, especially if they were such a low class witch, right?

After washing her hands, Viney started bandaging, from the bottom to the top, tight but not so much, she didn’t want to cut off the blood circulation. The bandages were slightly moist, as they were covered with a special ointment to treat wounds, which Viney herself had created with natural herbs.

-Done. In two days you should be fully recovered.

Viney adjusted her pants, and with nothing more to say or do, walked away. Her interaction with Emira Blight began and ended that day.

Emira didn't have any words to say either, it seemed like they all slipped out. As she tried to get up she clung to a nearby railing and couldn't help but let out a little moan of pain, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl.

-Was the bandage too tight?

-No, it wasn't that.

What a fool she had been, despite having so much knowledge in the area of medicine she had missed a very important detail. She took into account the girl's embarrassment, but didn't think she might have a burn on her chest.

-Take off your hood- ordered.

-What? No. I promise I'll give it back to you later, but I'm not leaving without anything to cover me up.

-It's not that, I need to see.

The witch's smooth, pale skin was dyed red again. She didn't want to expose her underwear.

-Why? So you can make fun of me?

-No -she sighed-. I need to see that you don't have any more wounds.

Incredible as it may seem, when a person goes into shock from very strong emotions, they are able to nullify the painful sensation of pain in their bodies. Emira may have been aware of her knee, but not the rest of her body.

-Do you think I wouldn't know if I was hurt somewhere else?

-Did you look? I don't think so. Let me see. There's no one else here, and I'm not going to see any more than I already have.

The witch sat down, but didn't raise her hood.

\- You try my patience, little princess- Viney nag her as she opened the hood without asking permission-. As I thought, you have a burn on your chest.

It wasn't very big, about three centimeters of diameter, but it already had a blister, that's why it hurt.

But while Viney was worrying about the burn, Emira couldn't have been more irritated. How could she dare to undress her without her consent, to stare at her so deep? That witch had no respect for the Blight name.

-I'll do another spell. Stay still. The burns are a little more complicated, more if they are second degree.

She didn't respond, she just waited for the caretaker to do her job. And so she did, in a matter of seconds the burn was gone.

Outraged by the situation, she took off the hood frome Viney’s hands, and left without saying a word. She was furious.

But even more outraged was Viney. She helped her, healed her, and didn't even get a “thank you” or a “goodbye”. But what could she expect from a Bright?

That situation reaffirmed the image she had of the Blight family, and she decided that from that day on she would never interact with them again, but unfortunately for her, Emira Blight had totally different plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney is fed up and decides to confront her bully. She discovers a shocking truth.

After that day Viney continued her life as if nothing had happened. She figured it was better not to tell anyone about it, not that it was relevant. It was obvious to assume that it wouldn’t please the princess in the least to comment on her accident.

Needless to say, when she called her a princess, it was in a derogatory tone. Emilia Blight was not a princess, even if she believed it herself.

For a week she had no problems, until she was on her way to class, after picking up a few books from her locker, when something hit her from the side, knocking her down.

-I didn't mean to- said the one who caused the crash.

Now, she recognized that voice. The emerald haired witch was looking down at her, and with a sly smile she was holding out a hand.

-You should be more careful- remarked as she stood up without accepting her help.

-All my attention was focused on the most beautiful person I have ever seen in these halls.

What was she looking for? Viney certainly didn't understand her. A week ago she had stormed off, and now... was she flirting with her? Of course it was a game, the whole school knew it was characteristic of that pair of siblings.

-I need to go, I have classes.

But the girl didn't move out of her way.

-Why the rush? - said without losing her impish smile as she rested her hand on the witch's shoulder -. Don't you want to have fun with me and Edric for a while?

-I don't know what you’d call "fun", but I surely have better things to do.

Her words bare no contempt, they were more like in a monotonous tone. She already had enough problems in her life to add the Blight brothers.

-Your lost,cutie- she sidled over to the girl, who didn't hesitate to ignore her-. But I assure you we’ll meet again.

And, drawing a shining cyan circle, she created an illusion that filled Viney's path with bubbles. Viney had never been good with those things, a couple exploded in her eyes and for the rest of the day she was sneezing. Although she had to admit that they looked very pretty, it did surprise her.

As the days went by, those kinds of encounters became more and more frequent. Emira always managed to find her when her friends were not around, "flirted" with her and invited her to "have fun" but despite all the rejections, the witch did not give in.  
Always at the least opportune moments, at the end of classes, when the halls were already deserted. When she went to the stables, even in the library, even though Emira was banned from the place! What perseverance, and all for a childris reason. She was used as a way to have fun.

But the situation was already getting worse ‘cause despite wanting to concentrate on her classes and having a good time with her friends, the constant idea of a furtive encounter kept coming up in her thoughts.  
Viney's soul was beginning to slip through her fingers as the girl used more and more aggressive techniques to get her attention. Illusions, "innocent" jokes, scares. It was too much psychological torture.

So she came to a conclusion. Not only did Emira Blight like to tease her, because her face always showed a mocking smile, but she wanted to make sure at all costs that the school didn't know she was wearing such cute but childish bras. That's why the constant harassment! It was the only reasonable explanation she could find.

-Of course! -How could I not have noticed it before? - she thought aloud, as she facepalmed.  
Jerbo and Barcus looked at her puzzled, but continued with their lunch.

Although the same pattern was always repeated and they had never climbed to be evil, the problems she caused were tedious and annoying. There were days when the incidents were multiple, leaving her with a feeling of exasperation.

Having come to that conclusion, she thought, "If I confront her and make it clear to her that no word will come out of my mouth, perhaps she’ll leave me alone”.

With that idea in mind, she suddenly stood up, frightening Jerbo and Barcus who had previously been amusing themselves with all the faces VIney was making while in deep thoughts.

-You okay? -asked her tall friend.

\- Bark- commented the canine specimen.

\- Yeah, I've also noticed you've been a little distracted lately.

\- I have a little inconvenience, but I'll fix it right away - she took her half-eaten lunch, put it away and left-. Thanks for always looking out for me, guys.

-Be careful, pal.  
-Bark.

Let her friends finish their lunch, but halfway through she stopped, just as the bell rang to announce the end of the recess, causing the hallways to burst with students.

-Exactly, where am I going? - she had no idea where she could find the witch.  
Clearly it was Emira who always managed to find her, but now that the roles were inverted… Where should she start looking for? 

She knew that the witch belonged to the illusion tack, but she’d always skipped classes to get into trouble, and besides that and her tastes in underwear, she knew nothing about her.

Suddenly, among all the crowd she could see the characteristic emerald hair color of the famous family. As she approached, she knew that that hair did not belong to the person she was looking for, but it could help her discover the whereabouts.

-Hey, Viney! -euphorically greeted her friend-. I haven't seen you in a while.

-Hello, Luz. Yes, it's been a while, actually - her gaze turned to the person lying her back in the lockers, with a slight blush on her cheeks- Hello, Amity.

-Hello -she greeted somewhat nervously-. Viney, isn't it?

-Yup -. smiled.

Since Amity started hanging out with Luz, there had been a change, she had become kinder, her smugness had diminished, a great improvement as a person, frankly, something very rare for a Blight. And while she was part of the family, and had a certain reputation, she wasn't as much trouble as her brothers. Well, they say that love changes people.  
Anyway, that was a secret, ‘cause even though Viney could tell from miles away how much that witch was drooling over the Latin girl, nothing had been said out loud.

On the other hand, Amity only recognized Viney by face, seeing her always with the other multi-track kids that Luz usually hangs out with. In her eyes she seemed like a nice girl, despite knowing her so little.

-Just out of curiosity but... didn't you see Emira? - she asked, despite how strange it sounded.

-My sister? - the little Blight asked doubtfully.

Why was a person like Viney, a decent one, looking for her silly sister?

-Yes - she sighed.

-I haven't seen her since this morning- replied the younger sister.

-I saw her a while ago- added the brunette innocently. I think she was heading to the end of the school, to the back doors.

\- Thank you, guys! that's all I needed to know. See you later! -she waved as she hurried away.

\- I wonder what Em did this time.

-It's weird that Viney was looking for her, right? They don't even know each other.

-Yeah, ikr? Weird. I just hope my dumb sister hadn´t got into much trouble. 

As she approached the doors, the bell rang a second time, indicating that the students should attend their respective classes, but missing a class would be nothing compared to putting a stop to the annoying encounters with the golden-eyed witch.

Everywhere she looked, she could not find her. Was it so difficult for once to meet her at will?

Crossed the great gates, but no trace. She sighed, and assumed that if she had already skipped a class, might as well go to the stables to see Puddles. Sooner or later the witch would appear on her own.

Even without making a sound, Puddles knew that it was Viney who arrived and ran to greet her caretaker, rubbing her tenderly.

-Who is the most beautiful griffin of all? Of course you, you, you," she pampered as she rubbed her belly-. Who has the softest feathers? Of course you, you, you.

At that time the stables were not very crowded. Classes were mostly in the morning, so there would be no harm in complimenting her faithful companion and playing with her a little while.

By the time they finished, both her and Puddles were covered in dirt.

-I guess it's time for a bath -the creature lay down at her feet with puppy eyes-. Don't give me that look, I'll take a bath later too.

While Puddles was complaining and giving the same show she’d always play, Viney went to the shed where everything she needed to bathe could be found. The funny thing is that the griffin would always complain at the beginning, but once the bath was about to end she didn't want it to stop.

\- All I need is the hose- said to herself.

It was hanging on the wall all curled up. When she extended her hand to grab it, she was surprised at how quickly it seemed to finish stretching, usually for yards and yards. When she looked at what was in her hand, she couldn't help but scream with fright. It was a snake with the same pattern as the blissful hose, but as soon as it fell to the ground, the snake disappeared leaving only a small cloud of shiny dust.

Leaving behind large saddles and unable to contain her laughter approached the one she was looking for moments before.

-You should have seen your face- she laughed- It was priceless.

Swallowing the bad taste in his mouth and without saying a word, she took the hose and continued with her task. She knew how to control her emotions very well, but everyone has a limit, and Viney's was very close to being reached.

-Come on, it was a very good joke. Admit it - the witch talked as she walked behind her, not caring in the least that the girl didn't answer back.

A joke now and then doesn't hurt anyone, but when it becomes a daily thing for almost three months, it becomes unbearable.

-Yes, super funny -she laughed sarcastically.

He left all the instruments he would need on the floor, and called Puddles. He connected the hose to the water source, and proceeded to look for the special substances for the feathers in his tap.

-Are you going to ignore? -she asked, pretending to be devastated by the witch´s apathy.

Viney was tired of the not at all funny performances, and the constant jokes.

-What should I do to make you leave me alone? - she asked without making eye contact as she began to spray water over Puddles' plumage.

-Mmmm....- she began to think- I don't think there's anything you can do.

As she heard such a comment she stopped the flow of water and turned her gaze, only to see her make a smile that made her last bit of patience run out.

-I know I'm nothing but a toy for you, someone you can make fun of every time you want to! -she shouted, clenching her fists and looking down as a feeling of inferiority filled her chest, she hated that feeling-. But I don't think it's fair for you to attack me every time you feel like it just because I’m...

The phrase that had being drowned so much in her chest, that she didn't want to let out, was silenced by the lips that belonged to the same witch who had caused it all. Totally unexpected.

Emira, faced with the sudden explosion of the brunette could not contain herself for one more second, she pounced over her, and taking her face with both hands forced her to look her in the eye, and then proceed to steal her lips.

It was only a few seconds, but they were the longest of her life. Her legs suddenly looked like victims of a spell that seemed to have turned them into jelly. A rush of adrenaline ran through her body and her heart seemed to jump out of her chest as an intense blush invaded her entire face. After a moment of complete confusion, she came to her senses.

She remembered that in his hand she still had the hose, and without thinking twice opened it and soaked the with cold water, thus freeing himself from his grip.

-What do you think you're doing?! -she shouted, dazed by the situation.

She heard no answer, and as she raised her face her eyes met an image she never thought she would witness.

In front of her, soaked from head to toe was the famous Emira Blight, but instead of finding her with her typical arrogant pose, her mischievous smile and sagacious look, she ran into a girl with tearful eyes, a dejected grimace, a girl who could not lift her eyes from the ground, nor stop shaking.

\- Now you know why I can't leave you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! :) 
> 
> XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of looking a way to get her revenge, Emira thinks a better way to get fun while doing so without knowing how things could take a different turn.

She hurried through the great doors of the school, with one hand clutching the hood to her chest, lest the wind show her modesty. Her heart beating against her chest, and her throat feeling tight. The blood rose from the tip of her feet to the top of her head. She didn't want to waste even a minute in finding out if any of her siblings were still in school. She didn't want to see anyone or be seen in that condition.

Amidst the rage, shame and humiliation, she didn't even notice that in the blink of an eye she had reached the great doors of the Blight Mansion, which opened to let her pass.

She entered that immense house without paying the slightest attention to her surroundings and went straight to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and the first thing she did, when finally protected by four walls, was to take off that shabby hood and throw it away.

She jumped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow as if she were able to drown her frustration. It was a habit acquired as a child, she used to do it whenever her parents punished her, practically all the time.

She decided it would be best to take a bath to clear her mind and see if she could calm her emotions.  
Walking to the bathroom she shed her damaged uniform, she would have to look for a replacement. Each member of the family had a personal one. In hers there was a large mirror, in which she could not help but evaluate, as she undressed, her reflection.  
Her gaze was focused on the areas that this witch had had the honor of being able to interact with. On her chest there was no trace of any wound, not even the slightest pain.

Why did she have to choose that bra that one day? Her mother didn't let her wear those which she liked so much anymore, after all she had to wear clothes according to her status and her maturity, or at least that's what her mother would say. Fortunately for her, she had managed to hide her favorite pair before her bossy mother got rid of them all. Well, at least the bra hadn't been damaged, and she could still use it.

With her fingertips she caressed the area where the burn used to be and remembered how fixed that girl's gaze was on her skin. Falling out of her thougts, she shook her head to came out of that stupid trance.

As she pulled back her pants, her gaze stopped on her knee, and once again, her mind could not help but relive what had happened. A sigh slipped from her lips accepting defeat.  
As much as she hated to admit it, those bandages seemed to be of an acceptable level to remain on, even though she knew where they came from.

When she thought about it, she didn't remember hearing the girl's name. Nor that it was important, it was not necessary for someone like her to know the name of a witch who was underneath.  
He bragged, trying to clear his mind so he could stop thinking about someone who didn't deserve his attention.

Certainly the idea of her, a Blight, having her thoughts filled with Viney seemed like a deplorable thing to her. And yet she couldn't get rid of them. 

As the tub was finishing filling up, she stripped off the last of her clothes and dove into the water.

She had been humiliated, now there was only room for revenge.  
All the time her bath lasted, she spent it planning her plan, but no idea brought her any satisfaction.

Revenge is personal, it has to be carefully designed for each individual and to fulfill it she first has to understand and know his victim.  
From that day her field research started. That way she would be able to develop the perfect plot.

-Em! - she heard her brother shouting from the other side of the door.

The bath was over, and she was now on the bed reading a magazine about magic and sorcery.

-Can I come in? -he asked.

They had been together since the first moment of their lives, but for a couple of years now they had been more careful about invading each other's privacy, puberty had already knocked on their doors, obviously at the same time, and some uncomfortable moments are better not to repeat.

-Yes, come in- she agreed, not too excited.

-Where did you go today? I was looking for you after school. I thought you had come home but you weren't here -questioned as he sat down next to her.

What would you say? She didn't want to tell him what had happened, if she did there would be no end to Edric's jokes and the last thing she wanted at that moment was to endure them. Had to think of an excuse and quickly.

-I just went for a walk in the woods.

-You? Walk in the woods? Since when? -he asked, surprised.

Her patience was running out. Edric didn't know when to stop, and she wasn't in the mood.

-Maybe because I wanted a moment alone? -answered exasperated as she closed her magazine.

-Maybe... -there was a mischievous smile on his face, as he rested his chin on the back of his hand- but are you sure that's it?

Did Edric know something? Would he have seen them? While she was the brightest of the pair, Edric was neither an idiot nor a fool. He still decided to stick to his alibi.

-Yes, very sure Sherlock. I went for a walk after a boring history class. Is that all you wanted to know?

-Yes, just that. Let's say I believe you.

-Now you have what you wanted. Whereas I want to go to bed early today, so if you'd be so kind as to leave my room, I'd appreciate it.

-But of course, little sister -he said as he walked out.

Just before he went through the door he formed a circle with his finger to generate the illusion of leaves falling on her twin's head.

-Since you like the forest so much -said laughing as he ran for his life while Em jumped out of bed to catch him and beat him up.

Skipping class was child's play, with Ed they had been doing it for as long as they could remember. The classes were boring and they never taught them anything new. what better than spending her time looking for a certain witch?

It wasn't hard for her to realize that the girl belonged to the healing coven, first, because the girl herself had told her, second, because she had cast spells to cure her.

Since everyone was in class, the hallways were empty and her plan to follow boys in dark blue uniforms was ruled out. That nameless girl had never caught her attention before, of course, so she had no idea where she could find her either.

If she wanted to roam the halls freely, she would have to go unnoticed. It occurred to her to use a metamorphosis spell, it was risky and she loved it.

-What shape would be right? - she muttered to herself, just as she spotted the school's janitor mopping up some vomit in the hallways.

Perfect. With a little concentration and a gesture she got the result she wanted. Just had to be careful not to run into the same janitor, so she went to the opposite side.

Door she crossed, door she peeped through looking for the girl. If she didn't find her, he wouldn't learn anything from her. And so she spent the whole hour, unable to accomplish the task but refused to give up.

\- Hey! -Emira listened from behind, and a chill ran down her spine-. I finally found you, I looked for you everywhere.

She almost forgot that she had to play the role of the janitor, she recovered her composure and turned around to see who was talking to her. The irony was great, all day long looking for her and the other witch was the one who found her.

In front of her was Viney, wearing the typical Hexside uniform. The difference in color between the girl's sleeves and legs gave everything a little more sense. The reason for the griffin, and it surely explained why she was not able to find her in healing classes. She was probably in beast care classes. She felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner, it was so obvious.

-Are you all right? -she asked, somewhat concerned.

In her eyes the janitor didn't speak to her and just stared at her.

-Yes -she replied as she returned to the real world.

-Good -the witch smiled-.I have something for you.

Why would she have something for the janitor? The girl with the fishing earring handed “him” a paper bag, but she still didn't understand. Apparently her uncertainty showed in her face, because without saying anything the witch continued to speak.

-It's not much, but I wanted to thank you for always helping me clean up Puddles' messes. She doesn't understand that knocking down a wall can be problematic.

Viney laughed, and she didn't mind.

-Sure, you're welcome- she tried to keep her voice in character.

-See you later- Viney said as she got lost in the hallways.

Emira was only looking at the bag in her hands, by the time she realized the girl had said goodbye it was too late, and she had disappeared from the corridors.

When she opened the bag a warm aroma enveloped her, it smelled delicious. A witch like her was used to the highest gourmet food that could be found on the islands, but that tempting smell overcame her convictions.

What she took out of the bag were a couple of sandwiches, not very appetizing to the naked eye, if the smell they gave off was not so seductive she wouldn’t even think of taking a bite out of them. A simple bite was enough to turn her mouth into a party, it was exquisite. How could a witch like her have cooked something so delicious?

She finished them both off in a flash, and deep down, she felt a little sorry for the janitor, for stilling him the chance to taste such a plate.

The first day was over and she hadn't got anything relevant. A defeat for her. A victory for Viney?

Sighed annoyed, lying on her locker, which fortunately was next to his loved twin brother’s, who had noticed her changing mood in the last few days.

-What's wrong with you? You've been in a bad mood lately- he said as she looked for some things in her locker.

He really didn't want his sister to be upset, because that meant less tolerance to his jokes, and therefore, more brutal reprimands.

-Nothing, I just have trouble... -couldn't say "studying the girl who humiliated me"...- to think of ideas on how to annoy Mittens.

-Is that why you've been getting lost between classes? I thought you finally got a boyfriend to sneak out and were replacing me as your partner in crime.

He pretended to be hurt by the idea, while dropping himself on his sister's shoulder with his hand on his forehead as a sign of sadness, while inside he was dying to laugh at the clear blush that emerged on his twin's cheeks.

-Of course not! -she replied as threw him from her side.

She must not fall into Edric's game, but when it came to that particular subject, he always took her by surprise.

-I just want a break from a certain leech that seems to be stuck to me all the time.

Those comments didn't hurt him sentimentally, but they did hurt his pride.

-So that's it - he knew it wasn't, but couldn't help but feel offended-. I'm going to tell Mittens about Mr. Bubbles.

He slammed his locker shut and ran.

-Don't you dare, Ed! I know things about you too! -she threatened nervously.

Growing up with that clown put many of her shameful childhood secrets at risk.

Looking back, her sigh was clearly not caused by a lack of ideas for torturing her little sister, but rather a certain witch.

In a whole week she had gathered little and nothing about the girl. Now, she knew her name was Viney, that she belonged to the multi-track kids, that she cooked very well, but not much more than that. And it wasn't relevant information to get her revenge. The worst thing was that this consumed a lot of her time, causing her average of daily jokes to go down more and more. She would have to do something about it as soon as possible.

\- From the defensive to the offensive.

Excited by the change in strategy, she went in a hurry to find her. If she couldn't find a way to humiliate her, at least she’d annoyed her a little in the time it took to create a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like the way things are going :D


	4. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great idea pops in Emira's mind, one that will let her get close to the person she want.

It was the half time between classes, and by this time she had already memorized the place of her locker. Right on time, there she was. She walked towards her "absent-mindedly", but when the brunette didn't even notice her presence she deliberately crashed into her by "accident".

-I didn't mean to -said as she watched her from above.

She decided to play the role of a kind person and offered her a hand, but even in her face she could not hide the pleasure of giving her a spoonful of her own medicine.

-You should be more careful- heard from the witch's lips, as she refused to accept her help.

She was indeed bold, but this only prompted Emira to insist more and more. If she didn’t respond to kindness, she might fall over her charm. How could she not use her most powerful weapon?

-It is that all my attention was focused on the most beautiful person I have seen in these hallways.

But Viney already knew that strategy, and it wouldn't work on her.

-I have to go, I have classes.

She had to think of something, she couldn't miss that chance.

-Why the rush? -countered without losing her impish smile as she rested his hand on the witch's shoulder-. Don't you want to have fun with me and Edric for a while?

What did she just say? She didn't even know where Edric was, but well, something would come to his mind as he went along.

-I don't know what you call "fun", but I probably have better things to do.

-Your loss, cutie -she couldn't afford to lose her smile or ruin her act but Honey did get on her nerves-. But I assure, we'll meet again.

Viney walked away, but she couldn't just leave, she had to pay for how she was making her feel.

By managing a bright blue circle, she created an illusion that filled Viney's path with bubbles. Bubbles? BUBBLES?! At the moment of manifesting the illusion Mr. Bubbles came to her mind, even in her thoughts Edric was able to annoy her.

The disinterest made her stomach wierd, the feeling was something unknown for her. It was difficult to describe, it felt like a mixture of anger and contempt, but with a tint of intrigue? It was something that provoked her, that made her angry but only challenged her even more to go for it. She wanted even more for that girl to fall at her feet. Yes, to have her at her mercy.

But as much as it was, as long as she was Emira Blight she wouldn't even have a chance to get close to her. Ironically, lucky for her, she was Emira Blight herself, and her talent allowed her to be who she wanted to be, if only for a certain period of time.

But who would be her role model? Walked the halls looking for the right person, when, as if by fate, she saw it.  
A group of about four people around another person lying on the floor. Her curiosity joined the chat and she went over to see what was going on.

-I told her not to eat those pentacampers, they were already too green- sighed a thin boy with a cup-like haircut.

-It's not the first time she's done it. The last time was so sick that she missed two whole weeks of school- added a girl whose head seemed to consist only of a large eyeball. From where did she speak? No idea.

-Let's go -said the first boy as he tried to lift her by positioning the girl's arm behind his neck.

The rest helped him and they slowly disappeared on hallways.

-So two weeks? Lucky me.

Having observed the girl's appearance in great detail she smiled. The girl was of medium height and build, with dark brown hair that reached halfway down her back and covered her front. She was not one to stand out in a crowd, and it was just what she needed. Not to mention that her uniform consisted of the typical blue color from the healing track. Every piece was falling right on place.

The next day, she convinced Ed to set up one of his illusions during class to make it look like she was there, when in fact she would be somewhere else. Had to endure her brother's interrogation but she threatened him about telling their parents about who had broken his mother's favorite oak table, and without grumbling he agreed.

She knew which Viney's next class was, and when he saw her approaching the classroom, in a secluded corner executed her metamorphosis.

Went right behind her, and sat down next to her on those big chemistry tables only for two. Not matter how, she would accomplish anything productive that day.

> Could this already be an obsession? < thought in a moment of sanity. Yep, definitely.

She replied to herself without giving due weight to the fact and went on with her business.

-Hello students. It's time to start class- The teacher announced as she entered the room, causing the murmuring to stop.

Emira, without being too evident, tried to observe what the witch was doing by her side. Unlike the rest, she was not part of a group, she just sat quietly and began to write in an old notebook. From her place she couldn't see the inside of this one.

-Today is the day of magic ointments. So pair up and start working on the last recipe we saw last class- the teacher ordered as she began to write down on the board certain instructions for a future lesson.

This was her chance.

-I'm sorry- said, had to act submissive, if she were haughty she would ruin everything.

Viney laughed and looked up from her notebook.

-Are you new to this class? 

A cold sweat ran down her back. Was that a trick question? Or was she asking it honestly? She was certainly an idiot for taking on any appearance without even knowing the girl's name, or the classes she attended, or the slightest bit of information. But once in the game, you have to play. All or nothing.

-Yes... I am, I am new - she strutted a little answering.

Viney didn't answer, and the silence between the two reigned for a few seconds that seemed like minutes, until the jade-eyed witch smiled, which took her by surprise.

-So, no. I don't have a partner. Do you want to work together?

Emira nodded. She didn't really have the faintest idea what they should do, nor did she care, so she would try to go along with it.

Her partner began to deploy test tubes, mortars of different sizes, burners and other utensils that were under the lab counter.

Right now her goal was to find out what was inside that notebook. At first glance, one could see the sentimental value. It was decorated with brown synthetic leather with a few darker-colored spots and had her name embroidered on it. Its corners were worn out by daily use and between the leaves you could see that others were sticking out in an untidy way, as if they were added notes. Could it be a diary?

Her chest would swell with only the idea of holding her diary and seeing the deepest and most secret part of that witch. Having such information in her possession, she wouldn’t need anything else for his revenge.

Although a little of her haughty side came out ‘cause to her it seemed a bit sappy for someone of her age to still be writing a diary and at school!

-Hello? - Viney tried to bring her into the real world by waving a hand in front of her face.

-Yes! -she startled-. What's wrong?

-I was asking if you knew the recipe, but I guess you didn't hear me, did you?

-I'm sorry, I was daydreaming.

-Don't worry. It happens to me too.

Well, at least she wasn't the only weirdo. 

She confessed not to know the steps and Viney explained them to her one by one. While the girl was talking, a subtle fragrance began to spread throughout the room.

-This one is good for reducing scars- she leaned over to Em.

>Lavanda< was able to identify the scent when the space between them shortened, and knew it was the witch's scent.

-Although if we put some of this, the person's skin changes colors for a whole day, like a rainbow - she whispered, pulling out from his jacket a small branch similar to that of a common fern, the only difference being that each leaf was of a different color.

She winked at her and did not hesitate to add the leaves to the mixture in the mortar, then began to crush them.

Em did not expect such a thing from the girl, but she didn't dislike it at all and unconsciously manifested a smile.

Once the mixture was unified, little sparks came out of it.

-Ready -she smiled-. Do you want to try it?

>Every time something goes right, she smiles.

-Is it safe? - That question didn't seem like something Emira Blight would say. Although right now she wasn't that person.

-Of course. I've been experimenting with magic herbs since I got out of diapers," she joked.

Viney took her arm, and she put up no resistance to the witch raising her sleeve, and in circular moves applied the ointment. Unable to control it, the girl's gaze on her skin got into her mind, and an uncontrollable feeling of shame appeared in her stomach.

Within a couple of minutes the area looked like a rainbow. Her face reflected astonishment and satisfaction at seeing such an effect, and the witch noticed it.

-You're the first one- she said out of the blue.

She looked at her, not knowing what she meant.

\- The first in what? -she asked.

\- In not giving me away by not following the recipe.

That's why Viney was alone. She had already tried to interact with other kids, but the rest never understood her. They always ended up ratting her out to the teacher when she wanted to try something new. She was passionate about experimenting, mixing, venturing, discovering, but the rest didn't think like that. They saw her as irresponsible, too risky, crazy, as if going beyond the normal was too much. Idiots.

And if we add to this the fact that previously she was part of the group of troublemakers who were always in detention, and now of the multitrack kids, her reputation was only going down.

Viney couldn't care less about having a good reputation, but it was annoying to have them interfere in her affairs, and to hear them talk behind her back all the time as if she weren't in the same room as them.

Now her question from the beginning made more sense.

-Who could give away something so fabulous? I would have to be an idiot - it wasn't a compliment to Viney. Never! But a good witch can't deny a well done job when she sees it.

Viney's smile wouldn't fade for the rest of the day.

-Class is almost over and I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Viney. What's yours?

-Em...-almost ruined everything by giving her real name- Emily, but everyone calls me Emmy.

It wasn't a total lie, her siblings used to call her Emmy when she was little.

-Nice to meet you, Emmy. See you around- she said as she picked up her things and put them in her bag.

And again, by the time she wanted to answer, the girl was gone.

Once in her room, lying on her bed totally exhausted, she decided it was time to go over what she had learned during the day.  
She had to do it before taking a bath, because maintaining the transformation spell for so long was exhausting, and once she had taken a shower she knew she would fall deep asleep.

She learned why the girl only had a couple of friends, although for her, being able to study in more than one coven seemed great. She even liked the healing class that day, and remembered perfectly how Viney explained the steps to her.

>She was very focused< she thought, remembering how focus she could be when doing something she was interested in.  
Not like her who gets distracted within three seconds of starting something.

She sat on her bed, legs crossed. Then, remembered the diary, which she almost forgets about because of thinking nonsense that had nothing to do with her goal. But once again her eyes betrayed her as they sat on her forearm which was still shifting colors, it looked so beautiful.

-Focus Blight! - she shook her head as if that would help her not to wander.

Maybe she should follow suit and write things down in a notebook. That way she wouldn't miss important details.

-Yes! Focus! -Ed shouted over her shoulder. And she let a little one slip out of her grasp.

At what point did he get into her room?

-Before you scold me, the door was unlocked- he excused himself as her sister pounded on him.

-Anyway, you should ask before you go in.

-Yes, I know- he agreed, looking very serious-. Otherwise, I might interrupt you while you focus on your boyfriend, right?

-Right... Edric! - reproached him hitting him with a pillow, trying to erase his triumphant grimace.

-Admit it- Ed tried to talk even with the pillow on his face as she tried to asphyxiate him-. You've been acting strange all week.

He managed to escape to breathe. Facing death was worth it to be able to see her ever-prideful and preponderant sister making such a face of shame.

-How many times do I have to tell you it's not that?

-Then what is it? -he asked with his foxy smile.

-Why are you so interested in what I start or stop doing? I don't have to tell you everything.

They were struggling with each other when the door opened even more, letting it be seen who was hiding behind it.

-Oh, look. It's Mittens.

-Don't call me that, Ed! - Amity reacted angrily-. Stop fighting now. Dinner is ready.

-But I'm not hungry- the twin complained.

-You know how mom gets if we don't go down to dinner-. said Ed as he broke up the fight to go by the younger Blight's side.

-Come on, Mittens, I've got something to tell you-. Ed whispered in her ear, as he looked out of the corner of his eye at her twin sister.

-Don't believe anything he says! - Em jumped out of bed to follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. It's difficult to translate some expressions but I try jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em finds a new way to get closer to her enemy. Will it go as planned?

The weekend had arrived. She would spend some time with her brother, as she knew he was feeling a bit left out. What a good sister she was, she even put up with him despite how annoying his bad jokes were. Then they went to find Mittens to bother her a little.

On Sunday night, she went back to her room, this time making sure to lock it.

Her room was a lot of things but modest, of course, she lived in one of the most elegant and expensive mansions in all the Boiling Islands.  
Once you crossed the door you could see the wall decorated with a delicate turquoise wallpaper, illuminated by small lanterns hanging on the walls. It had a desk made of amaranth wood, and next to it a huge dressing table made of the same material. Its bed, with silk sheets and a duvet filled with phoenix feathers, was at the other end, against the wall. On them were posters of some horror movies, singers, among other things.

She moved the chair and sat down in front of the desk. In the first drawer on the side she kept her notebook where she had begun to write down every detail relevant to her plan.  
Things were slow, but she had faith that everything would be a success. As she put it back she felt something with her feet.  
A dark piece of clothing only when she had it in her hands realized what it was. 

-Viney's jacket- thought aloud as she inspected it.

With her forearm cleared the area and spread the garment over the wood. It was identical to her own, but this one looked kinda worn and damaged. While the broock of hers was a golden and shiny pin, this one had what seemed to be a nail fulfilling that function. As she leaned over it, she recognized again the essence that was coming off the cloth. Lavender.

Saw a small lump sticking out of the left end near the "brooch". While searching the inside found a small pocket added, which was clearly the girl's invention. It was a piece of blue fabric with small embroidered fish, with a button to ensure that its contents would not fall out.

When she unbuttoned it she found a couple of dried herbs inside.

-These could be helpful.

The first day of the week. Looked for her but found no trace. Sometimes it was as if the girl disappeared from the face of the earth.

On the second day the encounter was somewhat complicated, she was not transformed and decided that the best thing to do was to play a joke on her, which ended up with Viney soaking wet. It is not as if the witch did something deliberate to show her fury, but she walked away without saying a word with a very scowling frown. After the tense moment she thought it would be perfect to take the role of Emmy to go comfort her and be "her friend".

-Hey, Viney- greeted Emmy "unaware" of the situation.

-Hi, Emmy- sighed the girl as she leaned on a locker and wring her clothes.

-What happened? -The role of friend was so easy to play.

-Nothing, just a little inconvenience, but that's it.

That comment bothered her, how she would let go of the situation without making a fuss hurt her pride.

-If you say so...

-Yes, girl, don't worry- she patted her happy-. Are you going to class?

The fact that he was able to change her expression so quickly into a smile irritated her. Emira tried all the time to humiliate her, but the girl, whose dull eyes resembled a jade, managed to ignore any act that might bring her closer to fulfilling her plan.

-Yup, let’s go - how funny, Em didn't even know what class she should really be in, but knew the girl's.

While they were in class, sitting next to each other again, Viney took out her notebook. Curiosity made her throat itch.

-Now that you know the procedure, try it on each other- the teacher announced, making the two of them jump up and down in their seats.

-Did you hear what we had to do?

-Not a single word -replied Em, as the two began to laugh, quietly of course, to not get the teacher’s attention.

Looking at what the rest of their classmates were doing, they figured out that one of them would have to lie down on the table, while the other would have to cast a spell so that the bandages would be placed on the patient's imaginary wound by themselves.

-Would you do me the honors? -asked the witch as she offered her hand to climb onto the table.

She felt... Uncomfortable? with the way she proposed it. If it were her, that would’ve been a way to flirt, but coming from Viney, no. Her tone was friendly, funny, not sensual nor conceited like hers in those situations. Her stomach felt funny.

-She accepted grabbing her hand and laying down.

>Again that look<.

Those dull eyes, with long eyelashes, were once again fixed on her, with that penetrance that bewildered her.

She feels Viney's warm hands delicately touching her wrist and electricity runs through her arm.

Now t’is she who cannot take her eyes off that witch, finds herself appreciating her, every detail, from her brown hair rolled up in a bun, to her beautiful ears.

>BEAUTIFUL EARS!?< How could she think something like that about her enemy? Using so much magic was affecting her judgment. Nothing else would explain such a crazy thought.

-Are they too tight? -Viney asked worriedly, looking at her patient's expression-. I'd better loosen them as soon as possible.

\- N-no, no, no. They're fine-. she clarified.

-For these things I prefer the traditional way.

-Of course, traditional ears... WAYA! Traditional bandages seem better to me!

>Earth swallow me now< begged in her mind while the girl chuckled.

She felt the blush flooding her entire face, she hated the feeling of being exposed, more in front of that person.

That embarrassment was enough for her to avoid interacting with her in the form of Emmy for the rest of the week. However, she did seek her out with his real identity to play different tricks on her every day, as if it were her way of getting back at the girl for making her look like a fool.

The more Viney ignored her, the more she wanted to mess with her.

In the end Emira regretted wasting the week as Emmy, after the weekend she only had four days left to continue using that look deliberately. Besides, she didn't get any relevant information or a satisfactory reaction from her victim.

She would use his secret weapon.

As soon as she arrived on Monday, after losing Ed, she went after her, like Emmy, of course.  
The monstrous bell screamed announcing the start of classes and suddenly the crowded hallways were deserted.

She had to hurry so she wouldn't be caught out of class. Started running, when she turned right she hit something, falling to the ground on impact. When she was able to pull herself together, she looked up.

-Come back, you little punk! - Principal Bump’s voice resonated in the distance.

Before she could say a word, she was thrown into a locker.

-Vin…- was silenced by the palm of the other girl, who had also gotten into the locker with her.

-Let's wait for him to leave- whispered.

>Lavanda< The space was so small that it was impossible for her not to notice the scent the witch was giving off. Even her body heat could be felt being so close to her body.

Once the steps disappeared in the distance, they were free to talk.

-I'm sorry. Bumps arrived just as we accidentally destroyed a wall with Puddles. Luckily he didn't see us and we ran away- the brunette explained, but Em could barely concentrate on keeping breathing.

They came out of the confined locker and she was finally able to recover her breathe.

-I'm sorry- the witch apologized when she saw her in such a condition- Surely you are not good with small spaces and I forced you into it.

That was her interpretation, but the truth was that small spaces had never caused her the slightest inconvenience... until that moment.

She looked at her with a saddened face and her tender little ears curled down. Again a strange feeling attacked her stomach.

-Not at all, you just took me by surprise-that was true, but why was she trying to comfort the one she wanted to humiliate in the first place?

She sighed in relief, knowing she had done nothing wrong. Well, there was nothing wrong to her friend. If Bump were to catch her at that moment, he would say something very different.

-What were you doing out of class? Are you late? - Viney asked, tapping her with his elbow.

-I was actually looking for you.

Yes! The plan, she should stick with it instead of being fooled by her enemy's tricks. But his sudden realization, as soon as it arrived, was gone, after noting the discreet blush that peeked on the girl's cheeks. Again, her stomach.

>Must be the milkshake of this morning.

-What for?

-I found these herbs fallen in a small bag while walking in the woods, and I had a hunch that they might be useful. And I thought, who knows about herbs? - lies.  
Viney's face lit up when she saw them.

-It's Smoky herb and Solstice herb. I thought I’d never see them again.

-Why? - her curiosity was real.

-The Smoky herb only grows in certain environments and under very special conditions. It’s used to treat those who have been poisoned with very toxic fumes and vapors, which is why it is in great demand here on the islands, but difficult to obtain- she explained, admiring what in her eyes was a treasure-. While the solstice only blooms twice a year and only grows in places where it has at least nineteen hours of constant sunlight, so the places where it can grow are also very few. A single leaf can be used to treat full-body burns and burns up to third degree.

-Wow.

Emira didn't think that girl would have such valuable herbs in her jacket.

-Had you ever seen them before- she asked, knowing the answer.

-Yes, I was able to get the smoky one on the edge of a small volcano, and the other was a six-hour trip on the summer solstice. Always with Puddles helping me.

She had really struggled to get them.

-And what did you do with them?

-That’s a very sad story-. she laughed, not to cry-. But I lost them one day in the woods.

Why wouldn't she say it was all Emira Blight's fault? And if they were so valuable, why didn't she try to get them back?

-Ugh- she complained as she felt her stomach squeeze.

-Are you okay? -worried Viney approached.

-Yeah, it was just a cramp- she tried to calm down.

-Are you sure? We can go to the nurse's office if you don't feel well.

>So nice. I'm sure that's how it is with everyone.

-No, I have to get something from my locker.

-I'll go with you, just in case.

-No, you go to class. I'll catch up with you later.

The witch didn't think it was a good idea to leave her, but she sensed the girl wanted to be alone.

-Okay. I'll be waiting for you- Viney agreed.

She turned around and started walking but the firm grip on his wrist made her stop.

Em opened her hand, and carefully placed the herbs in her palm.

She was not a monster. Yes, she was her enemy, but she had worked so hard for them and it was not right to keep them.

-They are yours. I found them by accident and I wouldn't know what to do with them.

-But I cannot accept them, they are too valuable.

Em released her grip and looked her in the eye.

-You'll give them a better use- said walking away.

Viney sighed as her stomach squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late! I've been really busy with college. Hope you like the new chapter. If you see a mistake or want to give me a review I'll be happy to read it!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Her last week as Emmy was wasted, not because she was afraid to be alone with her enemy, but because her stomach squirmed every time she saw her.

-I'm sure it's hate- said to herself. 

But she did enjoy every prank she played on her as Emira, even though they were just that, pranks, and served her no further purpose.

After that week she decided it was worth taking the risk and continuing to play the role of a friend, though she took the trouble to figure out when it would be safe to approach Viney, and who it would be wise to avoid.

It was a slow task, she could only see her in that form twice a week. To her luck the real girl did not share classes with Viney, that would explain why they had never crossed paths. As the days went by her stomach ached every time one of their encounters came to an end. She started thinking she might be the victim of some evil spell, but when her skilled mother scanned her, there was no trace of such a thing. It must have been the rejection she felt towards that witch.

She never thought it would be so difficult to approach her, not literally, because she was kind and friendly, but reserved, always on the defensive, as if she knew her true intentions.

The girl liked jokes, she always laughed at the silly things she said, but only when it was Emmy who said them. She could also be so serious when something caught her attention, her way of thinking was strange, it intrigued Em, even to the point of wanting to understand her. She often asked her questions and spent the whole class talking about things that had nothing to do with it. Then the teachers would force them to clean the classroom as punishment. 

Fridays were a safe day. In the last period everyone was already tired, so the class was usually light, well, not that day.

-Today we will try something different- the teacher explained-. We'll make a potion to treat superficial injuries.

There were murmurs throughout the class. There were doubts about mixing magical practices.

-Silence! It is very important that you pay close attention to the procedure. You may only make one attempt per group.

That was the only magical potion taught in the healing coven. Some exceptions, like that one, were allowed, as mixing different types of magic was forbidden. 

Em looked at the girl beside her, whose eyes sparkled with excitement and watched her as the witch attentively wrote down every word the teacher said, step by step.

-Shall we begin?- said glowing. 

-As you wish, cutie- she blurted out.

For a moment she froze, maybe it wasn't enough to give her away, but that kind of actions didn't please her at all when they came from her true form.

But Viney didn't react as she would’ve expected if those words came out of Emira Blight's mouth, quite the opposite, she smiled, with a small blush.

-Dang, you sure are bold today, Emmy- smirked, playing along.

She gritted her teeth.  _ So, how you react depends on the person, doesn't it? _

Why did it bother her so much?

-Let's do it together, so we can both practice- said shortening the space between them to work better.

While explaining the brunette asked her to pound some herbs in the mortar.

-That's not the way to do it -Emira heard the boys behind them arguing.

-How’d you know? If you're as bad as me- the other boy replied.

She tried to ignore them and continued with her work.

-Well, if you already have the three ingredients separately, It’s very important that you mix them carefully. They are volatile elements, and sudden movements could create dangerous reactions- explained the major in charge.

-We already have the first ingredient. Now, I add the garbage slime extract and you add the arachnid fungus powder.

-Okay.

They proceeded to carefully pour in each ingredient, creating the perfect mixture. A small cloud of violet vapor announced that the potion had been made flawlessly.

Viney held out his hand and Em automatically reciprocated with a high-five.

-You're doing it wrong! -It was the same boy again.

-No, you're doing it wrong, get off! -the other one answered, giving him a push.

The boy lost his balance and crashed into the table with the ingredients, which fell towards them.

Impulsively she stood in front of Viney, to protect her from the explosion that originated when the substances abruptly mixed.

-I explicitly asked you to be careful! -exclaimed the teacher when she saw the large cloud of smoke that formed.

-Emmy, are you alright?!- Viney asked worriedly when she saw her on the floor.

-Yes- traid to comfort her, but the pain in her voice was obvious.

-Your arm. You're hurt.

Emmy had received the damage that was meant for her, she couldn't believe it. Few people in her life would do such a brave act as that.

-It's nothing- traid again, but the witch was far from being okay. 

-What do you mean nothing? It’s bleeding. We're going to the infirmary. Now.

Viney crossed her arms behind her back and lifted her up. She wouldn't let her walk like that.

-Y-you don't need to carry me- Emira tried to debate with the witch, It was too much.

The girl didn't even answer, and hurried off to the infirmary.

Viney was shorter than her and yet she was strong enough to carry her almost effortlessly. They did not speak a word on their way and though it was only a couple of minutes, that grip seemed to last forever.

  
  


_ Again _ , she thought, her sanity was somewhat impaired by the fumes. She sank her face into her chest looking for quietude and let the lavender scent surround her .

Why had her body reacted in such a way? She couldn't understand her actions when near that witch.

The wound on her arm looked ugly and the pain was starting to get worse and deeper.

When they arrived, she carefully laid her down on one of the many beds in the room. The nurse didn't wait long to get there and Viney explained what had happened.

The first spell was to soothe the pain so she could inspect the wound properly. Once she knew the damage and extent of it, the nurse prepared to heal it.

-Ready. Only the sensation of numbness should remain, but the damage was repaired. Now she should rest -said the professional, who walked away to leave them alone.

Viney sighed in relief as she held her hand tightly. She had not spoken a word and even so Emira could tell how she felt. 

-Why didn't you heal me yourself?- she asked drowsy.

-I'm still a student and didn't want to risk making a mistake- Em felt the grip even tighter-. Not with you.

Why did she care so much about her transformed but ignored her real self? And why did her blood boil just thinking about it?

Between the shock and the exhaustion of using hervillusion magic for hours, she fell fast asleep.

When she woke up, the light coming through the window had disappeared. It was late. When she looked to her side there she was, still beside her, asleep, sitting with her head resting on the edge of the bed, still clinging to his hand.

Emira used her free hand to gently reach up wanting to caress her flackled cheek, but right before her skin she stopped herself.

She looked at her hand and noticed the differences - it was her real hand! Touched her face to confirm it, it was a fact, her spell had disappeared leaving her real appearance.

Without a sound she slipped away, Viney must not discover the truth. And as she was about to leave she saw it. At the side of the still sleeping witch loomed out of her bag the prized book, her diary.

All her efforts so far had been to obtain that special item and there it was, the opportunity she had waited so long for.

With every step she took her stomach clenched, she thought it would be the adrenaline of being discovered. When close enough she looked at her one last time.

-Emmy- heard her “name” escape from her lips, making her heart skip a beat.

But the bunette did not wake up, it had been only a murmur in her sleep. She picked up the diary and left.

Ran back home, her heart pounding, agitated, she entered without paying attention to anything but getting to her room.

Once inside she tried to catch her breath. Every part of her body tingled exhausted. She was tired, but the excitement of finally having that book in her hands her kept her on her feet.

Laid the journal on the desk. She had waited so long to have it, two months to be exact. Never worked so hard on anything for so long so she decided that, despite the longing to look in it, the moment had to be perfect.

-Finally the diary is mine- said to herself, or that she thought. 

-What diary?-her younger sister asked.

She face-palm, always forgetting to lock the door.

-Does everyone in this house think they can just walk into my room whenever they want? -complained at being interrupted. 

-I'm sorry- Mittens apologized with a soft tone-. I'd better go.

Ugh, remorse. She knew her younger sister wouldn't come to her room often, so surely she had some important reason for being there.

-No, I'm sorry, Mittens. I'm not in a good mood lately. Come- she said patting the spot next to her.

A certain witch managed to get in her head even in her free time.

-Kinda, Ed also noticed it. You're very quiet lately, weir if we are talking about you- her little sis commented, taking a seat.

With all her energy focused on one thing, she didn't have enough time or energy to get into trouble.

-What did Ed say? Nothing weird, I hope, for his sake.

-Just that you had a boyfriend. And that you didn't want anyone to know. 

Her little sister said it so nonchalantly, like it was no big deal, that it caught her off guard.

-That’s not a boyfriend! -Ed is dead meat.

-Are you sure? Normally you'd take it as a joke and go with the flow, but you've turned red.

-Very sure. And you? What brings you to my humble lands? -she tried to change the subject.

Now Amity was the one blushing.

-I thought you had a boyfriend -Amity looked sideways at her sister's menacing expression- But clearly that’s not the case. I just wanted to...

-You wanted to...?

-Nope, nothing at all. I'd better go, I think I heard mom calling me.

She tried to run away but as she nervously got off Em grabbed her by her clothes and yanked her back to the seat.

-You're not running away, sis. Now, speak.

-Maybe... I wanted to…- she took a big breath of air-. Askyouradviceonhowtoinvitesomeoneoneadate.

+Amity had said it so fast that her big sis almost didn't understand a word she was saying.

-Ahhhh -she realized-. So my little sister likes someone- laughed and watched her turn into a tomato, now was her chance. Maybe someone with a lot of energy, with brown hair and a real cutie.

Em had said the word "cute," so she already suspected who she was talking about.

-Is it that obvious?

-Pfff. You can see it miles away. The only one who can't see it is Luz. Ironic, isn't it?

She wanted to disappear. When the thought of Luz showed up on her brain short-circuited and couldn't act normally.

-I just don't know what to do. I like her, but I can't tell what's going on in her head.

Em let out a long sight -Oh, believe me. I understand you- she said putting her thoughts out loud.

By the time she realized what she had done it was too late, Amity was staring at her with surprise and amusement. She didn't mean that about liking someone. No, no, no. She was talking about not knowing what the other person was thinking.

Not that she had any experience either. She and her brother knew how to flirt because it was natural for them to play that way with others, it was never within a sexual way, but rather with the objective of seducing the other. They made people nervous, having them at their feet made them feel superior and let them get away with what they wanted.

But she had never been in a relationship. Never met anyone who was enough. Plus the strict family rules, but she couldn't admit that to her little sister.

-I think you're barking at the wrong tree, sis- Ed added, leaning against the doorframe.

-How the hell do you always manage to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?!

She was always the one who had the upper hand, but lately Ed got to embarrass her .

-It's a gift I must honor.

A large pillow hit his face in an attempt to wipe that victory grimace off his face. He didn't stay behind and ran to jump over his sisters.

-You're so heavy! -complained the youngest of the three being crushed.

The three burst out laughing. They always teased, embarrassed and made fun of each other, but there was always the secret code of supporting each other.

After the laughter, Ed, to the amazement of the two, advised her to take things slowly, that there was no reason to rush things, and to try to get to know the girl in question better. That she would know when it would be the perfect time to ask her out on a date.

-Wow Ed, good advice.

-I had to help you, Em- he winked.

Her brother knew there was no advice she could give Mittens. She just gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

-Thank you Ed, Em - said Amity as she hugged them both, act her brothers didn't expect, but reciprocated-. I was a little scared, but now I'm happy to have you guys. 

-Scared?- the twins asked at the same time.

-Yes -she answered a little nervously- That you wouldn't like the idea of me liking... you know, a girl.

-No way! We'd never have a problem with something like that- Ed reassured her, and her twin nodded.

-Love is love, Mittens. Even when it's two idiots- Em joked to break the ice.

-Hey! -she grumbled- Thank you.

Then they talked about trivial things for a while, until their mother came to order them to stop making such a fuss and to retire to their respective rooms.

When the lights went out, with the blankets wrapped around her and all that was left were her thoughts, she couldn’t help but remember Mittens' words. Fear. She had never thought of it that way, to be afraid to love someone just because they are the same sex as you. She and her brother never thought of it that way, but Amity was the one who had the most pressure from her parents, and they would not be happy with the idea.

She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall asleep, but her mind was thinking of too many things at once. About his sister, his twin, his parents, school, and with each topic he was getting closer and closer to falling into deep sleep.

-Viney- her unconscious betrayed her, but it was too late to react and she fell asleep.

Walking through the forest, among dense bushes and thick trees when she heard a laugh. Without much thought she tried to follow it but the path became more and more wooded as she got closer, until the daylight began to diminish. She was so close and it was so dark that she could not see, only hear.

-Emira! -called her by name the girl who owned the laughter. She removed the branches from the path, and so they could see each other face to face.

-Viney!

-I was waiting for you- she grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the bushes.

-Were you waiting for me? But…-she wondered if it was all real.

From being surrounded by branches and leaves, she found herself in a clearing in the middle of the forest, where Viney was waiting for her, with a tablecloth and a basket.

\- Yes, you. Or had you already forgotten about our date?

Da-da-da-da-da-da-date? she stammered in shock.

-You're forgetful, aren't you -she sighed- Yes, our date.

They sat too close for her liking. With her legs bent and her hands as a source of support, she felt her heart pounding like the first day they met.

She shuddered as over her hand the feeling of the witch’s hand suddenly appeared. In a reflex action she pulled it away, causing her to lose balance, falling backwards.

-This is waaay to weir- Emira said closing her eyes, trying to refuse whatever was happening. 

-Don't you like me, Blight?- a smirk on her face, so damn beautiful. 

Heard her voice really close and when she opened her eyes, they were face to face. Viney's was millimeters away from hers. A buzzing in her head kept her from thinking. Before she could react, the witch's lips rested on hers.

Viney was kissing her! How could she be so bold? But even though the sensation was strange... she didn't dislike it. 

A hand rested on her cheek to give her a soft caress, still without breaking the kiss.

When her lips were freed she opened her eyes, only to see the ceiling of her room.

-A dream? -she gasped, not understanding what had just happened.

Lying on her bed, tangled in the sheets, covered in a cold sweat, her eyes wide open.

She decided it would be best to take a bath to wash the bad taste out of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late >.<


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira discovers a secret that changes everything

Once her bath was over the moonlight was getting in through the balcon filling the room but her gaze was fixed on the object resting on her desk.

She couldn't take it anymore so she sat down and slowly opened it.

The first page dated from three years ago and had only a rought drawing of Viney and her two friends, if she remembered correctly their names were Jerbo and Barcus. She thought it was funny, but quickly remembered why she went through the trouble of stealing it. She kept turning pages, reading them, looking for something useful. But there was nothing of much help to her cause. Just Viney jotting down spells, tips, facts and stuff about her friends and Puddles.

Every now and then she would find some funny doodles.

All the while she thought that notebook was more of a personal journal, but as she read through it she discovered it was used for a long time to "study her two passions," as the witch herself had written.

The further she went, the more thoughts were captured in it, hidden among class notes, so she had to look carefully. Like when Viney was mad at Bump for putting her in the detention class, or her joy when Jerbo and Barcus joined her, but none of it served to humiliate her.

Emira tried to recap everything she knew about her up to that point. She had come to her aid, without knowing her and without anyone asking her to. She did not tease her, nor did she defame her at school. Even when she played pranks on her all the time Viney did not attack or insult her.

She was passionate about animals from a young age, a trait she acquired from her parents who were beast keepers. She was kind, funny. She cared about her friends. A lover of magic, always trying to improve herself. All these facts she knew from the time she had spent with her as Emmy.

A warm feeling enveloped her as she remembered, her stomach no longer hurt but her chest did. Her heart was beating wildly, all from thinking about her.

-Why? -she wondered, unable to understand herself.

She tried to ignore it and read on. She reached the date they met. That day there were almost no notes. She searched for her name or something that described her, but found nothing.

Emira Blight did not exist for her and that annoyed her to no end. Never in her life had she felt such fury at the fact of not bieng recognized, but the straw that broke the camel’s back was seeing her nickname. Emmy.

The warm, calm feeling turned sour and unbearable as she kept going.

Viney described her as a fun, simple girl. She was like that ‘cause she felt at ease knowing she wouldn't be judged, that by her side she could be herself.

The more she went on, the more she was named, and her anger grew more and more. And then she got to the day of the herbs.

"I saw her again today. Dang, she was sooo cool. I didn't expect her to give me the herbs, that was really kind. I waited for her in class but she didn't come. I'd like to spend more time with her."

When we talk about Emira she couldn't stand to be with for a second, but with Emmy wasn't the time they already spent together enough for her?!

She was so, so furious that even her eyes started to water.

Yes, her appearance was different, but the differences in her personality were minimal, when she was Emmy she didn't need to eat the world, she didn't need to be in control all the time, she didn't need to be a Blight. So why, why, why was it Emmy that she loved so much?! Weren't the Blights the most popular, the ones that everyone idolized, the image of perfection?

Tears began to fall over the pages, lost as they were absorbed. She thought that was the last entry, but then she noticed they continued on the next sheet and dated from that same day.

Could she have written it while they were in the infirmary?

"It really scared me to think that something serious could've happened to her. I still can't believe she protected me, she was so brave. Today I was able to confirm it, as I carried her in my arms and felt my heart break as I watched her suffer. I am in love."

As she read that last sentence all her body functions stopped for a thousandth of a second, her heart stopped beating, her lungs stopped breathing, her brain stopped thinking, only to have it come back like never before.

Had Viney fallen in love with her? For a second she felt... happy? Well, until she remembered that she hadn't fallen in love with Emira, but with Emmy, and she was nothing but an illusion.

She didn't want to accept it, didn't want to acknowledge it, didn't want to be aware of it. Deep down she knew it very well, that her stomach aches were not repulsion, that her desire to be recognized was no longer for revenge, that the need for those jade eyes to rest on her was not to feel superior. But as she felt her heart shrink from the pain, she had no choice but to finally confess it to herself. She was in love with Viney.

With someone for whom she practically didn't exist, for whom she was nothing more than a nuisance, and it hurt to know that her feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated. It felt as if burning daggers were piercing her throat and chest.

She cursed the day they crossed paths, cursed her kindness, cursed her charm that cajoled her so skillfully that she couldn't realize it until it was too late.

Her tears couldn’t be held back, so she just stayed there, suffering until she fell asleep. The sunrays getting through the window woke her up. It's morning already, she thought, walking to the bathroom

Saw herself reflected in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and decorated by dark circles under.

Thankful it was Saturday, she lay down to sleep for a couple more hours, still wasted. When she woke up again it was barely noon. Her face was feeling better but still would've to hide it from her family. Easy, it was a simple spell.

She never spent much time with her parents, so she wouldn't have to worry about faking it in front of them. Ed was the biggest problem. Her twin would notice it instantly and she really didn't want to talk about it.

She managed to avoid him all afternoon, but as predicted, she heard him knocking on her door at dinnertime.

-Em, are you all right? -he asked, slowly walking in.

-Yeah, just feeling a little sick- she lied turning away from him in her bed.

She heard her brother hesitate, he knew her too well, he was the one she trusted the most in the world, but there are things that sometimes you can't talk to anyone about, at least not until you're ready.

She felt the edge of her bed sink in, it was Ed lying next to her. She couldn't remember when they had stopped doing that, since they were little they always kept each other company like that when one of them got sick.

-You know I'm here for whatever you need- he reminded her as he kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

-Mhm- she didn't want to speak, she felt a lump in her throat and the moment she spoke she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. And his brother knew that.

Ed was worried, he had never seen his sister in such a way, and they were always together. The only time she had been close to that state was when their parents cruelly punished them for "disappointing" them at an important dinner, that was when they lost faith in their parents.

He didn't really know the reason for her grief, he suspected lovesickness, but he couldn't say for sure.

-You just tell me and we'll go out and smash some heads- he joked (or maybe not) to lift her spirits.

Hearing her laugh relieved him.

-Thank you, Ed. I think I'm better now.

-That's good, sis.

Ed stayed by her side a while longer, leaving when it was time for bed.

She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. Of all the people she could fall in love with, why her?

She remembered the pranks they played in class, the times when Viney would pull out of her pocket the popsicles Puddles would throw up and offer them to her. How she always waited for her with a smile, and how every time Viney did something she thought was cute she would try to convince herself in her head that it was silly or of bad taste. She remembered how her face would light up when she saw something magical she liked, her patience in explaining to her what the teacher had just said but she hadn't heard, and her laughter so contagious.

She smiled as bitter tears began to fall without being able to control it. All those gestures were not for her, but for Emmy, as Emira received nothing but disdain.

She stood up for a moment, went to the top drawer of her desk and took what was inside to lie down again. Weeks had passed and the smell of lavender still did not disappear from Viney’s hood.

The next day Ed could notice improvement, he heard his twin teasing their little sis, and of course he joined the fun. Although he feared that by the time they returned to class his sister's condition would relapse.

And while Emira decided not to transform again, not to go near Viney so as to let her feelings die with time, a certain witch was looking all over for Emmy, who had disappeared from the infirmary without a word.

What if she was angry with her for what had happened? What if she wanted to break their friendship? Viney had spent the entire weekend torturing herself with those kinds of questions. She asked everybody about her, but no one could match the name with the description she gave them. Some told her that the only girl they recognized with that description from the healing coven was a Bo, but it couldn't be possible.

Why would Emmy leave without saying anything? Now that she thought about it, the girl never told very personal things. Their interactions were limited to classes, outside of them the girl tended to disappear.  
From their chats she remembered that she didn't like to talk much about her parents, too strict she would say.

When she offered her popsicles her favorite were the grape ones. She was easily distracted in class, but was smart, Emmy just needed her to explain things once and she could automatically do them.

When she got bored she would play balancing a pencil on her nose, which was very cute to watch. She was so kind, as few had been to her. She didn't judge her for being on more than one coven, indeed, she seemed to have the same interest in experimenting as she did. She was carefree, as if she could do whatever she set her mind to. And her smile, that sly grin she loved. Just thinking about her already gave her palpitations, she laughed at how silly she felt.

She didn't normally wander those halls, she used to use the secret shortcuts to get around inside the school, but that was a secret.  
Viney wasn't able to find her that day, or the next. They shared classes on wednesdays, but she didn't show up, and with each passing day she became more and more worried.

Viney didn't even notice that in those three days Emira Blight didn't play a single trick on her, her mind was focused "on someone else".

In those three days Ed eavesdropped cautiously, every day her sister looked more droopy, more subdued, but there was nothing in their routine out of the ordinary. They went to classes, ran away, his twin was forcing herself to make trouble, he could see it, she wasn't the same, and it made him sad. Even when he spied on her in his alone time he couldn't figure out the trigger. He knew the root of the problem was at school, but where? Or rather, who?

When he went to her room on Thursday night he found her asleep, with a sad expression, it was so extrange to see his strong, cocky, arrogant sister so vulnerable. Even when he knew she was sad she would never show it.

-Em, wake up - he spoke softly, slightly shaking her awake- We need to talk.

-I'm tired, Ed. Can we talk later? -she replied sleepily.

-No, it has to be now.

-What's wrong with you?- she asked, rubbing her eyes 

-Me? What's wrong with you?

There was no answer, but he couldn't let things go on like this. He sat down next to her, watching her back.

-I understand that you don't want to talk about what's wrong, but not knowing the reason drives me crazy -he tried to explain why he insisted-. I don't know if what happened to you has something to do with someone else and if it's something we should talk to an elder.

Silence, he waited for an answer, when it didn't come he opened his lips to continue but Em interrupted him at the last minute.

-It broke- he heard her voice crack.

-What broke? - he didn’t understand. 

-My heart,- she said as, without showing her face, she hugged Ed around the waist, looking for shelter.

He didn't move a muscle, he just stood there, still, while his own heart ached as he felt the trembling grip of his twin, who sobbed against his back.

He didn't know what to say, or how to comfort her, broken hearts are hard to deal with, the best he could do was stay with her.

That Friday the temptation got the better of her and she approached the room where they used to meet for the last of healing class. Hiding, she watched her, while Viney just stood by the door, even as the bell rang and everyone left, even as the class began.

She knew who she was waiting for. A new feeling came over her. Since she had known her, that witch made her experience many new sensations.

Jealousy, she had heard of it, she had never thought to feel it, and even less towards herself. She was jealous of Emmy. Jealousy that Viney was waiting for her even when she disappeared without a word, even when a week passed without news of her.

Didn't know why, but she walked to her. If she couldn't have her attention the easy way, it would be the hard way.

-Hey cutie- her words sounded mocking, because she wanted the witch to interpret them that way. She finally was close again, and when she saw Viney after days, she seemed more radiant than ever, even when her face showed displeasure -What are you doing out of class? Being a bad witch?

-You again, Blight? I'm not in the mood for your jokes- she rolled her eyes.

-Why the long face? A smile would light up that cute face of yours - she bent down to match the difference in height, hoping she wouldn't notice her heart beating like crazy.

Viney didn't respond, and her indifference only exacerbated her emotions. She was thankful for the acting classes she'd taken with her brother when they were little, because she still didn't know how she managed to keep her act together.

-Perhaps a little trick will lift your spirits- and without waiting for approval she created an illusion with her finger.

A giant snake appeared and coiled its prey so that it could not move.

-Let me go, Blight- Viney ordered, letting a tinge of rage show through.

And just like that, the animal disappeared leaving a cloud of light blue smoke, by the time it dispersed Emira was gone. She had achieved what she wanted, to break her indifference, enough for the day.


End file.
